Flying Without Wings
by marixoxella
Summary: Thsi is just a quick one-shot I came up with while listening to one of my CDs, it's more of a friendship fic between the Teen Titans. A bit of SFRa, and hints toward BBRa and CyBumblebee!


**Okay, this is just a one-shot I had to write down while listening to Flying Without Wings – Ruben Studdard. It's a friendship/romance fic. A little R/S in it too! A hint toward BB/R, but not exactly…**

**----**

Robin sat in his room. It had been a year since the last criminal had come to Jump City and it had gotten, well, boring. Apart from dating Starfire of course.

Starfire. He smiled to himself.

But, once more, life was now boring since the last time someone had tried to destroy the city. Apart from hanging out with his friends.

Robin turned to a photograph where the Teen Titans had posed for a group picture.

First there was Beast Boy. The only person funnier than Beast Boy, was, well, Beast Boy. The green changeling always had something up his sleeve, including tofu. Apart from being a vegetarian, Beast Boy ate everything he got his hands on; just not meat.

Next to Beast Boy there was; Cyborg. Cyborg was a born mechanic, if he couldn't fix it; no one could. And of course, like his best friend, Cyborg was funny-but not as funny as Beast Boy. Then again… Together, they were real jokesters. Cyborg, unlike his best friend, was not a vegetarian. So he did not like tofu very much—Cyborg's preference was burgers, pizza, and, well, burgers.

Raven stood next to them, in her usual attire and mood—black. Robin never knew if it was a past memory or if it was inherited. It wasn't common for Raven to smile, laugh, or hug someone. She was the type of person you would think to just sit back, scowl, and mourn about other's happiness. Even though Raven seem like she was always unhappy, whoever knew Raven's soul knew that that was not the case. Raven was actually a sweet girl once you got to know her. Her appearance really never mattered to the Titans and her powers weren't the only reason they tried to get used to her constant loneliness.

Seated right under Raven on a bench was Starfire. The confused, cheerful, and beautiful alien girl had stolen his heart the minute they had met. The way her red hair glistened in the sun. Every movement of her body made Robin happy. Her voice was like an angelic song. Her eyes a wonderful emerald color. Though Starfire looked harmless on the outside, everyone knew to never test her anger because when Starfire was angry; she was raging. Especially around a certain Kitty. Starfire had been dating Robin for a couple of months, but they hadn't gotten into anything serious apart from a couple of kisses now and then. A couple of _long_ kisses. Raven called it making out, but he, Robin, just called it strong proof of his love.

Last, with his arm around Starfire's waist was Robin. He didn't want to get into much detail about himself, for that was a bit too naive. Since the last robbery, Robin had gotten used to taking off his mask when he didn't need it. Like in the photograph. His dark blue eyes did not exactly stand out in the sea of browns and greens, but he certainly enjoyed looking at them. Robin didn't want to be modest, but it was true. Robin loved his eye color. He didn't know why he hadn't taken off his mask sooner.

Robin turned away from picture and stood up, heading straight to the mirror. He wasn't exactly obsessed with how he looked, but hey, a guy had to make sure he looked right too, didn't he? Robin ran a comb quickly through his hair and straightened his shirt just as the T-communicator went off. Robin ran over to it and turned it on.

"Robin?" It was Cyborg.

"What is it Cyborg? Where are you? Is it a criminal?" Robin moved his hand over to where his mask and costume was.

Cyborg laughed, "Robin, are you still obsessed about the fact that bad guys are getting bored of Jump City?"

"Cyborg, seriously, come on, I am NOT obsessed! What is it?" Robin asked exasperatedly.

"Nothing, gosh, you're overreacting! Bumblebee invited ma to a sort of dance at her school, anyone can come, and she said I could take my friends, so, you wanna come? Starfire and Beast Boy are going—I'm not so sure about Raven, but Beast Boy said he'd take care of it… You coming?" Cyborg questioned hopefully, "Dude, you gotta take a break; it'll be a matter of time before someone shows up, but for now, the coast is clear!"

Robin scowled, "Fine…"

"Okay, man, wear your best suit 'cuz yo girl is lookin' fly!" Cyborg got into his ghetto mood.

"Cyborg!" Robin grinned, "hands off, she's mine…"

"I know man, I know, I'm just saying, you'd better stick to her like glue, because the guys there won't know what hit them when they ask her to dance," Cyborg grinned widely and shut off his T-communicator.

Robin laughed again and turned to his closet, taking out the same black suit that he had worn to Kitty's prom, "once in a while; it's great to be alive…"

**-----**

Robin went downstairs in his dark suit, flowers hidden behind his back. Then he stopped, at the bottom step stood Starfire; she wore the same purple dress she had worn to Kitty's prom too. Robin's smile grew wider as he reached her and pulled out the white flowers.

"I believe it is customary to wear a dead plant at this occasion," Robin said, handing her the roses.

"I believe it is," Starfire took one of the roses and put it on his suit.

Robin chuckled a bit and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"Get a room!" Beast Boy called jokingly.

As Robin pulled away from Starfire, she turned to Beast Boy, "I am not familiar with that Earthly phrase, Beast boy, so would you mind—"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind explaining it, Star, but we're in a bit of a hurry," Raven appeared behind them, wearing a black dress, a black flower in her hair.

"Very original, a black rose to match a black dress," Raven scowled at Cyborg who held the car keys, "come on guys, we're late!"

Starfire, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy followed Cyborg into his car. Robin took Starfire's hand and she leaned against his shoulder as the car started and they drove into the City. Beast Boy and Cyborg who were in the front seats turned the radio to the food radio station.

"What we'll be making today is tofu ala pizza…" the voice trailed off as Robin pressed his face against the window, watching the moon.

It seemed like today there was nothing missing; like, like life would always be perfect. But Robin didn't know why. What was this warm feeling in his heart that no matter what everything would turn out right? What was this emotion that filled his soul with joy?

"Robin?" Starfire looked at him, confused at his serious expression, "What is the matter?"

"It's nothing Starfire," Robin regained his cheerful composure, "I was just thinking about… stuff…"

"What is this… stuff you think about?" Starfire raised one eyebrow; the alien didn't know a lot, but she wasn't stupid.

"I was just thinking about how great it is to spend time together, and not just with you, with everyone," he smiled down at her and Starfire was convinced since she went back into her position against his shoulder.

Robin looked over at Beast Boy and Cyborg who were fighting about what food they should be talking about, and then he looked at Raven who was once again alone, engrossed in one of her Azarathian books. Sure, she looked sad, but Robin was sure that in her heart, Raven was enjoying this as much as everyone else in the car. Robin sighed happily and smiled up at the moon that lit their way through Jump City.

"Okay, everybody get out, we're here!" Cyborg exclaimed happily.

"Ooo," Starfire replied in awe as a man opened the door of the car for Raven and Starfire, while shutting it in Robin's face.

"Grrr," Robin scowled and opened the door himself, following the rest.

While Starfire and Beast Boy awed at the beauty of the dance hall and Cyborg went over to Bumblebee, Robin and Raven went over to the punch table.

"This is nice," Raven commented in her usual tone, pouring herself punch.

"Yeah," Robin suddenly froze as he say some guys trying to hit on Starfire, who spoke to them in a normal voice, "Um… Raven, will you excuse me for a moment? I have some unfinished business to attend to…"

Raven shrugged and answered as she was pulled away from the punch table by Beast Boy and Cyborg, "wasn't gonna stick around anyway…"

As Robin neared the table where Starfire and the two other boys were standing, his anger increased when he saw them both checking Starfire out.

"Hey girlie, wanna dance?" the dark haired one asked slyly.

"I am sorry; I am waiting for my friend that is a boy to dance with me…" Starfire replied calmly.

"Ooo, so she's got a boyfriend, where is he, cutie, so I can ask him myself?" the blond haired one looked around unconvinced.

"He is right over there, now if you two will please let go of my wrist and arm…" Starfire answered nervously as she pointed out Robin and tried to get out of their grasp.

"No way, baby, I'm not letting you to your man until you dance with us…" the black haired one pulled her to the dance floor.

Starfire stood her ground unwillingly, her eyes slowly turning green, "Please, let go of me, or I will have to—"

"HEY!" Robin appeared in front of hem, he face red with anger, "leave her alone!"

"What are you gonna do about it pipsqueak? Try and knock u out?" the blond indicated to their buff bodies, comparing them to Robin's thin, slightly muscular one.

"I could try," Robin made a move to jump up and punch them, but Starfire stopped him, by flipping both of the boys backwards, onto the floor.

"I asked you to leave me alone, please," Starfire said to them smoothly, wiping off invisible dust from her dress.

Robin grinned, "That was great…"

"Thank you, frien—I mean, may I still call you friend instead of friend that is a boy, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Of course, Star," Robin's smile grew wider.

"Well, then, thank you, Friend Robin, it is a pleasure to know that the Boy of Wonder believes that that was 'great'," Starfire replied.

"Well, seeing as we're close to the floor, would you mind if I danced with you?" Robin stuck out his hand.

"Of course not," Starfire smiled again as they both spun onto the dance floor.

"Okay, everyone," the DJ paused the music for a moment, "We have had a request from someone to play this song… this song isn't only for couple, but for friends and family too… Flying Without Wings… Ruben Studdard…"

Everyone clapped as the music began.

**Everybody's looking for that something  
one thing that makes it all complete  
you'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be…**

"This has been a really nice time, Robin," Starfire whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning against his shoulder, swaying lightly to the music.

"I think so too, Star…" Robin whispered back, "one of the best times I've had in a while…"

**Some find it in the faces of their children  
some find it in their lovers' eyes  
who can deny the joy it brings  
when you find that special thing…**

Robin looked over at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven who had also stopped what they were doing to listen to the song. For a second he had seen Raven even smile a bit. Maybe this was the feeling that had been coming to him since the time he left his room, even before…

**You're flying without wings**

**Some find it sharing in every morning  
some in their solitary lives  
you'll find it in the works of others…**

He was flying without wings… Robin wrapped his arms tighter around Starfire's waist. Was Starfire feeling this same emotion? What about Raven when she smiled? Or Beast Boy and Cyborg when they laughed together?

**  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry**

**You'll find it in the deepest friendships  
the kind you cherish all your lives  
and when you know how much that means…**

And sure enough, Robin was right as Starfire and he spun around; Raven had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Even Beast Boy was tearing a bit, as Cyborg left to dance with Bumblebee. Robin saw Beast Boy whisper something to Raven and she looked slightly surprised, but nodded nonetheless. Robin was surprised himself as Beast Boy led Raven onto the dance floor and started dancing like Starfire and Robin were.

"Maybe Beast Boy has gotten over Terra's… death…" Starfire muttered to Robin.

"Yeah, but I'm not exactly sure if the only reason Raven is dancing is because of the emotion this song has on everyone or if she DOES like him," Robin laughed slightly.

**  
You have found that special thing**

**You're flying without wings**

**So impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream…**

What deeper friendships were there than the Teen Titans'? Robin was the leader, Starfire kept the friendship together, Rave kept everyone on focus, and Beast Boy and Cyborg… cooked and laughed. Even laughter was a major thing in the friendship, especially when they needed it the most. Everyone kept the team together and focused, Robin couldn't imagine a greater one than that…

**'Cuz who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete**

**But for me it's waking up beside you  
To watch the sun rise on your face…**

Who could be bored with friends like that?

** To know that I can say I love you  
At any given time or place  
It's the little things that only I know  
those are the things that make you mine, all mine…**

No one could make him more complete than the Teen Titans, no one. Especially when Starfire was there. And Raven. And Beast Boy. And Cyborg. And especially when everyone was there.

Robin spun Starfire around once more as they continued to sway along.**  
**

**And it's the flying without wings  
'Cuz you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings  
you're the place my life begins…  
**

"I love you, Starfire," Robin murmured; more to himself than to her.

"Oh Robin," Starfire sighed and he felt her smile against him, "I love you too…"

Robin was surprised that he, himself, had tears pouring down his face silently, as Starfire's tears wet his suit.

"Oh, Robin, I have damaged your suit, I must fix it," Starfire took a tissue out of her urse and began to clean it up.

"Starfire," Robin whispered, stopping her.

**And you'll be where it ends  
I'm flying without wings  
and that's the joy it brings…**

He put his index finger on her chin and leveled it with his.

"It's okay, nothing matters," he leaned in and kissed her softly, "especially when you're flying without wings…"

**  
I'm flying without wings…**

Maybe life wasn't so boring after all.

**----**

**Did you like it? I know it was a bit sappy, but I tried!!**

**Please review! Flames allowed •ducks• sorry I said that…**

**Ella**


End file.
